Waves
by MakatoMai
Summary: All he wanted was to protect sister, so how did he end up so close to hurting her instead?
1. Chapter 1

Waves

Authors Note: I was really surprised no one had written a Saki/Megumi fic, so I decided I must! I know it's strange but I really do like them, I think Saki-chan and Megumi-san have a great relationship as brother and sister!

* * *

"Sister…What do you wish to speak with me about?" Megumi said calmly, looking towards his sister as they sat in her room, face to face across the table.

"It's nothing serious Megumi, don't look so disturbed" Saki said looking towards him disconcerted.

Megumi knew other wise though, it was heading on 11'oclock at night and for his sister to tap on his door with the urge to speak, wasn't 'normal' 'Of course' Megumi thought 'Were not exactly normal'

"Obaba told me…that the boy…is coming into town." Saki said looking down slightly, her black hair hiding her face, Megumi could see her slightly as he watched her shiver, and the shiver running down her neck through her black laced flower pajamas.

Megumi didn't need to know who 'the boy' was. He knew without her even her telling him, and he figured his sister was grateful for that. The boy was a terror when his sister was in elementary school, when Saki had used her powers to almost kill the boy.

(A/N: For all who don't know, this is explained in book 9 of the manga, not showed in anime)

'He deserved it' Megumi thought coldly 'For what he did to Saki'

Saki looked towards him as he spoke quietly; his head cast downwards his bangs hiding his expression. "What do you plan to do?"

Saki paused slightly, "I would like to see him"

"And then?" Megumi said responding quickly his voice still calm.

"I'd would like too…say I'm sorry."

Megumi twitched slightly. 'Sorry! Why should she be sorry!' Megumi thought angrily, Saki almost hearing him.

"You shouldn't let your waves be so negative…I have my reasons Megumi.."

"But WHY? He… he deserves it Saki!" 'You don't!' he screamed mentally unaware of how loud his voice was becoming.

"No…Megumi, to to be hateful enough…to wish their death…it's it's a…it's a BAD thing."

"But don't you remember Saki! What he did?"

* * *

Flashback+

Saki sat at her elementary school desk as a loud thump sounded on her desk a few boys gathering as the one whom through it their started talking.

"EAT IT! Eat it. You're a witch aren't you? My sister told me witches eat live newts!"

Someone squealed.

"C'Mon! Do it!"

"I.. would never…eat thi..!" She said timidly not even being able to finish her sentence before they pushed her towards the ground. Ambushing her. All of them coming around her, the lead boy screaming.

"Hold her down! Put it in her mouth! Her mouth!"

A loud squish was soon heard followed by the cruel laughter of the young boy.

"Eww! she ate it! She really ate it! She put it in her mouth just now!"

One of the girls looked at them angrily "Stop it leave her alone!" but her voice was lost in the crowd as the lead boy continued to talk.

"She really is a witch! Scary!"

Saki looked down to the ground, sprawled on the floor staring down towards it as he began to walk off her mind in rapture.

'Be quiet…If I am a witch…What are you? Is it okay for you to do something so terrible? Be quiet. I hate you. I really hate you. I wish you would die…die…die…die!'

Just then the boy fell flat to the floor, sprawled their emotionless as Saki continued to glare at him over one shoulder.

End Flashback+

* * *

Saki opened her eyes slowly, "Of course…I haven't forgotten…but Megumi you also need to remember it was after that day I wore nothing but black."

Megumi looked down slightly, 'Because you were punishing yourself, but what about him? What was his punishment?'

Saki looked towards him slightly shutting her eyes as she reached over the table, cupping his cheek. "You have been there for me Megumi, ever since I can remember. I am so GRATEFUL to have you as my younger brother, and for Obaba, and mother, and father. As well as Arisa and Tohru-kun."

"I will pray Saki as I did back then, I will pray that…you will continue to be blessed, so Saki…don't…give up."

Megumi shut his eyes against his sister's gentle touch as he folded his hands towards his chin as he began to pray.

* * *

Flashback+

A younger Megumi folded his hands in prayer as he lowered his head before his sister.

"Then I will pray…Because there's now way that Saki's meant to be alone her whole life…in this world…in this world OVER FLOWING with PEOPLE. I can't believe there's not one person out there…who wouldn't love Saki. So whoever you are…please come to her…If your in a far off country, get a plane. Hurry. Come to Saki…as fast as you can. Please."

Saki's hand reached up and stroked Megumi's face as she pulled him into a deep embrace and at the time she had thought…it was such an absurd little prayer. And later she came to realize, even though she didn't believe it then. That it would become answered when… she met Tohru.

End Flash back+

* * *

Saki looked towards him almost admiringly as she rose to a stand. "It's late Megumi" She said tapping his shoulder gently. "Thank you, for coming" Megumi opened his eyes slightly, "Haven't I always?" She smiled slightly, "Of course" He stood disappearing into his room, Saki giving off a gentle smile. 

"Yes, yes you have."

* * *

Authors Note: Well what did you think? I like it +proud+ Anyway R&R and do you think I should write more? About Saki meeting the boy from her past? It's up to you! Well Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings

Authors note: Thank you for reading! And do to your reviews I decided to add more!

Blitzkrieg02red: Thank you for being so supported Koibito-kun I am forever in your debt 

bows, kisses+

Pebbled Sky : It's so good to here that you like their relationship as well! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to read on!

* * *

Saki looked waking up slightly rubbing at her eyes, her brother's door was cracked open slightly and she could almost see one of his eyes staring towards as if waiting for her too wake.

She sat up slowly looking towards the door. "You scared me Megumi"

"I had no intentions of doing so" Megumi said rising to a silent stand as he slid to the door that separated their rooms.

Saki arose to a stand stretching slightly, the sun a blood red color; it was rather early, around 7:00 AM, the light making the dark room glow, a promising day.

"What are your plans for today Megumi?" Saki said looking towards him, "Since we have discussed mine"

"None"

Of course Megumi wasn't going to TELL his sister that he planned on following her. Of course he didn't doubt his sister after all; she didn't expect him to do NOTHING, so she would be on her guard.

'All I want is the guys name Saki and then I will free you of your curse, by making it my own' Megumi said looking towards her smiling softly. 'I want you too be happy, I want you to live to your FULLEST'

"What are you smiling about Megumi?" Saki said looking towards him curiously.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Megumi said walking past her room, already being dressed in a black shirt and black shorts. All black just as his sister would be once she changed. All black. Always.

Megumi walked slightly, his eyes drifting over to his parents who were preparing the table for breakfast. 'I wonder if they know what Saki plans' He thought amused as he took a seat at the table. His mom smiled towards him warmly.

"Good morning Megumi!"

"Good morning Mother, Father"

His father nodded slightly as he opened the paper, their mother taking a seat on the opposite end of his father. Saki coming out slightly, wearing a black laced dress, black laced gloves, and caring a black laced umbrella folded closed as she walked towards to the table. Saki looked towards everyone quietly looking down to her food, Megumi staring towards her almost intently from across the table.

"Are Arisa and Tohru going to accompany you today?" Megumi spoke looking towards her and down at the eggs before him, sticking a fork into it lamely.

"No…" Saki said calmly, "I am going alone"

The two parents looked towards each other almost knowingly.

"Saki-chan are you sure this is a good idea honey?" Her mom asked looking towards her worriedly, her father doing much of the same.

"How will you know where to find him?" Her father said calmly, putting the paper down and looking towards her in utter most seriousness.

"Obaba told him I would be waiting…at the park…it is…his decision if he…comes or not" Saki said slowly rising to a stand. Megumi almost stood at the exact same time, his eyes flashing towards her in utter most seriousness. "

"I'm going"

"You may…accompany me there Megumi…and that…is all" Saki said turning swiftly and grabbing the umbrella from the corner.

"Don't worry" Megumi spoke quietly as his sister walked towards the front door pausing as she waited for him. "I'll watch over her"

The walk to the park seemed to last forever for Megumi, his calm demeanor fixed on the outside, nervous on the inside. He didn't want his sister to be upset, 'What if she cries? Or if he's worse? What if she uses her power again and she becomes more upset?' Megumi thought pondering over the wild thoughts that floated almost ominously through his mind.

There was a light breeze suddenly, the umbrella being swept from Saki's hands, rolling towards a boy with sandy colored hair, he appeared exactly Saki's age a little taller a smile on his face as he picked up the umbrella. "Is this yours?" His voice was calm, as he stepped towards her Megumi looking towards him skeptically, Saki looking towards him calmly.

"Isn't that obvious?"

He laughed slightly handing her the umbrella, "Just a little"

"Well, I best leave you alone, I'm meeting someone here" He said turning slightly.

"Saki Hanajima?" Saki said calmly looking towards him, his eyes flashing slightly as he looked towards her over a shoulder.

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

He looked towards her laughing slightly, "I thought you looked familiar, I didn't expect you to have your hair down, and who's your friend?" He asked looking towards Megumi, Megumi's expression calm looking towards him.

"My brother…Make nice Megumi" Saki spoke calmly glancing towards him slightly, her eyes still fixated on the boy before her.

"What is…your name" Megumi spoke calmly his eyes staring towards him.

"Akugi" He said looking towards him slightly confused, Saki looking down towards her brother as if she were saying 'don't curse him'

"I asked you to come here …to tell you…something" Saki said looking towards her brother who had humbly removed himself from the scene. He had his name he had no other concern except the welfare of his sister. He was still watching of course, just from a safe distance.

"I bet you didn't think I'd show did you?" He said laughing slightly, "I didn't think I would either, I was a little scared"

"Of me?" Saki said with a questioning tone, her lips curling up into a small smile.

"No…I-I just never been very good with apologies"

"What"

"Look, Saki I…"

"What gave u permission to use my first name?"

"What? Oh sorry… I just…" He stumbled with his words slightly.

How could he have known? Saki had grown up so beautifully, and it was only over time that he had realized the error of his ways. How WRONG he had been. How, how ashamed he had been. He wanted nothing to do then to tell her how sorry he was. But still, time had done nothing to her. He could tell she was Saki, her hair had grown out and she had gotten taller but nothing had truly changed. She was just older.

"I wanted to tell you sorry someday" Saki said looking over to the side her hair blowing slightly in the cool breeze. "And I suppose that day is today, I'm sorry for hurting you…back then"

"But you had all the right" Akugi said looking towards her meaningfully, gripping her wrists slightly and pulling them two his chest. "I'm the one who should be sorry!"

Megumi twitched slightly from behind the tree, its true the little boy was behaving a little out of character, but this guy really made him angry. 'How dare he touch Saki like that! Taking her wrists, making her look at him! She said she was sorry there's nothing left to talk about!' The small boys demeanor was slowly breaking as he stared down towards them.

Saki looked towards him, gasping slightly eyes filled with surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Lets go out, Let me prove I'm sorry, Let's spend the day together I know it…it's forward but I want to make it up to you!"

'Saki won't agree!' Megumi thought excitedly 'She would never…'

"Fine"

'What!' Megumi thought staring down as the two began to slowly disappear walking towards town.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what did you think? RR Arigato! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Blitzkrieg02: thanks for reviewing baby

Caramel: o Your two cents is more like 5. You understood my concept very well; Of course things aren't going to be NORMAL when they go out. The guys going to be a little scared on certain ways she acts but we'll see where it goes from there?

* * *

"So" He laughed nervously "I'm not really familiar with this place do you…?" Akugi said softly.

"You're worried" Saki said looking towards him, "Your waves"

He flinched slightly, "Well yea! I don't know this place!" He said defensivly, he was obviously lying.

"No…you're scared of me"

"I- I am"

Saki looked towards him for a few seconds her eyes unmoving showing little emotion, the most movement you would see was her mouth would tighten just a bit. Megumi followed looking towards him his cold eyes glaring towards the back of his head. He had shocked Saki, he could tell. How? Only brother's instincts could be the answer, because by the look on her face no one else could tell with the human eye or so it would seem.

"Then why did you insist to apologize? If you can't even stand to be around me?" Saki looked to the side slightly, as he stared towards her looking down.

"Because…I was just as wrong as you are."

Saki's eyes snapped up, darting towards him and his sandy brown bangs covering his eyes. 'How dare he try and he put me in a spot of being wronged…? I...I've already know that.'

"I just thought that if you face your fears that maybe…we could repent together?"

"Mom always said to face your fears!" Tohru's cheerful voice rang through her ears, her mind, echoing repeatedly through her mind as she stared towards him almost in shock, her face softening almost drastically.

"Kyoko...san…" The name drifted through the wind quietly. Megumi flinched looking from behind the tree his hand gently resting against the bark, slowly moving behind it casting his head downwards as his hand slowly began to slide down.

"Who?"

"No one Akugi…" Her voice was calm as she looked towards him, 'Why do I feel like I'm slowly breaking as if Kyoko-san is here, watching me closely but I know…that Kyoko-san…she…._she died._

"Saki…I'm sorry…of being afraid…of being how I am…I…I know I'm I was wrong. I'm wrong to be scared but I just I'm scared to die. But I know I have to be be brave because I pushed that upon myself from forcing you too…."

Saki looked towards him "You really do seem like her…Tohru-kun that is…Trying…Trying so desperately hard…to be optimistic."

He looked towards her a bit cluelessly for a few seconds and then smiling. "I don't suppose that's a bad thing now is it? You should be a little more optimistic"

"…." Saki stared towards him "And what makes you think I'm not…"

"Maybe because your still wearing black after all this time…It's strange I noticed then….I was really scared of being around you even seeing you….But every time I saw you before I ran…you were always wearing black and I began to wonder why… and then I realized maybe that it was my fault."

"I feel most comfortable in this color now, I've grown too it" Saki said looking to the side. "That was my way of repenting…"

Megumi closed his eyes, listening it sounded as if his sister was breaking. Her voice was steady as normal, nothing changed. But he could tell. Megumi could always tell, as far as Megumi could tell she didn't take notice of him and maybe that's how he knew. He knew because she didn't.

"Saki…" He whispered rising to a stand, "There's no more need to repent any longer, I'll…I'll kill him" Megumi whispered slowly disappearing. The little boy's demeanor was completely gone now. It was because he loved his sister, it's because he cared for her. He wouldn't stop.

Akugi stood looking towards Saki, "Would you…like to…talk somewhere?" He asked timidly, Saki's eyes meeting his. "My house…would be fine"

"But your parents?"

"My parent's don't hold grudges"

"They have the right too"

"Yea…but that would mean they'd hold one against ME as well"

There was silence now.

It began to rain.

* * *

Authors Note: What did you think? Read and Review o 


End file.
